This application relates to dragline equipment, and in particular, to a locking device used to secure a pin connection of a dragline.
Dragline rigging, i.e., the system of wire ropes, chains and links that suspend and guide a dragline bucket during use, includes a number of pivot connections that each has a pin. These pivot connections are subjected to heavy loads and harsh working environments, so ultimately they wear and require replacement.
Typically, such pins have been retained or “locked” in place by passing the pin through an opening or a pair of aligned openings in a link or other component and then a plate or washer, and then welding a bead of material around the protruding end of pin. The bead makes the end of the pin larger than the opening(s), so the pin is retained in place. Welded connections take time and skill to complete, and the quality of the weld can be difficult to assess.
Some efforts at mechanical retaining pins have been made, but these have other drawbacks. For example, two-piece “clamshell” collars shaped to fit grooves at the end of pins and secured by one bolt at either side are quicker and easier to install. In some environments, however, the exposed bolted connections are subjected to wear and tear during use that no longer allows for easy disassembly.
It would be advantageous to provide a dragline pin connection locking device that is quick and easy to install, secure and has a long useful life.